Kurania meets the Varia
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: What happens when Kurenai Chii gets the best of her and wonders into the varia's base? Belphegor X OC later in the story.
1. Kurenai meets the Varia

**Rated M for swearing, and some fluff Belphegor x Kurenai Chii (Cromson Blood) **

**What happens when Kurenai Chi's Curiosity gets the best of her, and winds up in the varia's base? **

**This is what you look like **

.com/image/Blonde%20hair%20anime%20girls/skye126/anime%

**"**I knew I shouldn't have run away from home like that. But I just hate it when my ste_p mom brings her drunken boy friends home every day. And the worst is that one of them went insane and killed my identical twin then he shot him self after. _

_Besides I can't be stuck in that damn house forever. I can't wait for my sweet revenge on all of the people who stare and don't care!" _

_"I like this Mansion; well I gotta sleep somewhere if I'm to run away from home."_

When I started to walk up the stars I head some yelling from the inside of the house.

"Shishishi you look so pretty with your braided Sharkey" "What the fuck did you do to me" "Shishishi the Prince was bored so I braided squalo's" "Shut up you two, there's someone at the door." "Shishishi, your no fun Mammon"

"_I decided to just walk in since I hate the fucking sound of door bells"_

"Shishishi look a servant for the prince."

"I'm No one's fucking servant and stop that cocky smile its irritating" "I'm pretty sure he liked it when I called him a prince, because his cocky smile grew, as if it cant get any bigger as it is"

"That's no way to talk to your master"

(Pulling out a fan of knifes that seemed like they came out of no where)"If you won't be my servant then get out or I'll make you into a cactus"

"That's if you can hit me with that sissy princess"

"_And with that said, the prince threw the knifes aiming for my vital organs with precise aim" _

(I stopped them 2 feet before they came in contact with me)

"Now if were done playing games here, who's room will I be spending the night with?"

**I'm sorry if I am out of character. Please tell me if I spelled anything wrong or if you have any new ideas for the story.**


	2. chosen Roomate, and the Proof

"Mu, I don't have time for this"

"_I look at Squalo, even though I would rather not spend the knight with him, if he yells during the day he probably snores at night"_

"No fucking way, _(turns to bel)_ you were having fun mocking her why doesn't she spend the night with you"

"Shishishi, If you spend the night with me you sure to end up dead little girl"

"Shut the fuck up Belphegor_" (I got cut of their.)_

"How do you know my real name, peasant"

"That's for me to know and for The Princess to find out"

"I could tell that Bel didn't like me calling him Princess but I can't help it because tiaras are meant for Princesses not for Prince's"

"By the way where's you're Boss, or should I say Xanxus?"

_By this time Lussuria ran out from hearing an unfamiliar voice by the doorway._

"Oh, Don't your just have a pretty Princess Bel, what's her name?"

_I have always thought that guy was gay, but I never got the chance to ask._

"Thanks for calling me a princess, but I don't want to be called that by the likes of you."

"Shishishi, you really are a spoiled Brat now aren't you my little peasant"

_I Think Bel was humored by what I said and thought that I meant for that to be joke_

"Ohhhh, You two would just be such a cute couple."

"Shishishi, how could you be a Princess if you don't have the right accessories?"

"I was adopted and my drunken mom striped me of my Tiara and then her fucking retarded boyfriend got my sister killed."

_Xanxus was now coming to see what all the commotion was about._

"What the hell is a brat doing in our home, get her ass out of here now."

"She came on her own and she has potential, I think she could be one of us."

_It's so fucking hard to take someone serious when they have funny looking eyebrows. _

"Shishishi, The servant stopped my attack then claims she's a princess, with along lost twin"

-------------------------------

**Ironic how much Kurenai resembles Bel right? Well everyone has to have a dopple gainer out their somewhere**

**----------------------**

"Nice to see you too Xanxus" _I can tell that Xaxus is string, and if he wanted to kill me I'll have no emotion of it, after all I have accepted death long ago._

_Xanxus points to Bel as if it's his fault for letting me live _"Who is this brat? And how does she know my name?"

"I know because I am a psychic and my name is Princess Kurenai Chi, but you can call me Princess for short." (Said in an sarcastic voice)

"There is no way that my servant is a Princess."

_(By this time Xanxus was getting irritated with me)_

"Fine let the brat stay here, but the girl will have to be worthy of her service here" _with that Xanxus walked away _

_Great now the Greedy Little Baby is back._

"Is she staying Bel?"

"Yes. She's my servant"

"Then she's paying for her stay here" _with that Viper left_

**(In the living room, and Lussuria finally left from just standing around listening to Bel and Kurenai's bickering even though it was interesting to see Bel get along with someone)**

**-----------------------------------------------**

"Shishishi, Princess your staying with me"

_I could tell that Bel was mocking me by the way he called me princess_

"I am a Princess now stop mocking me"

"Shishishi, if you really are a princess then prove it"

_(I rolled my eyes and pulled out 2 pictures from my wallet one of them was of my sister's death and the other was us throwing knifes at each other.)_

"Here's your proof just don't rip the pictures it's all I have left."

"Shishishi, the princess looks so cute in the tiara."

"Bel don't joke I'm serious."

"The prince is too, but why are you smiling at her death if you love her?"

"It runs in our family, we don't mean to laugh at others death we just find it amusing when we see the sight of blood"

_I guess I'm no better than that annoying half hearted Prince standing over me_

"Shishishi, then the princess has found her prince"

"I'm no one's Princess Bel"

_Bel's reading right through me._

"Ushishishi, Every princess needs her prince therefore you're my princess"

_Bel could tell that I was falling head over heals for him, but I'm to stubborn to admit it._

"Shishishi, I'm the only Prince that will accept an insane Princess for his own."

_Perfect sexy prince was now standing over me, I wasn't sure what would happen next it's so hard to tell what this prince is thinking._

"Shishishi, come one princess… "

_I cut him off from his complaining._ Stop that irritating laugh it's annoying when it's in front of ever single sentence

"Bel was now sitting on me close enough to burst my bubble and irritate me some more, I can tell that he is enjoying himself"

_Bel's smile fell and now I somehow felt amused that I made him stop that cocky smile of his as well._

"Why don't you like the prince's smile?"


	3. Reality VS Fantasy

**I only own Kuenaia and her sister**

_Damn now what am I going to say, can I make up an excuse no I cant he'll just see right through me_

"I just told you it's annoying, but…"

_Our bodies are now inches away and I can feel almost everything, it might be comfortable, no that's no way for a princess to think I HATE this guy I can't love him_

(Bel leaned in further and wisped in my ear) "The Prince is confused?"

"I thought a prince could always tell what a Princess is thinking?"

"Shishishi, that's true but this is no fairy tail"

_It may feel like reality to you but I keep thinking I'll wake up and I'll wake next to one of my mom's drunken boyfriends while she's passed out, and once I wake up he'll beat me half to death. One time I had to be put in medical and mental car, from a knife to the stomach and being raped. _

"Actually My Prince it does feel like a fairy tale"

"Shishsishi, I knew the princess liked this Prince."

"That's not what I meant Bel." I said in a serious tone of voice

_Bel moved away slightly and tilted his head like a confused puppy, awww he's so cute no hot, kurenai that's no way to think at a time like this._

"Then what does the princess mean?"

"The Italy that I come from almost every one knows who you are."

"The Italy that the princess comes from?"

"Yes, the Italy that I come from." _Shit how can I explain how I ended up in this alternated world, or how I just suddenly know I have a power and know how to use it._

"Actually I don't know how I ended up here in the first place?"

"You ran away from home and barged into our home princess. Remember?" _(Bel had that cocky smile back on his face.)_

"Shishishi, the prince will understand, now explain my servant."

_How come I'm back to being called a servant what the fuck happened to being called a princess? _

"Ok. But it'll sound like I'm more insane than you are."

"Shishishi, its story time."

_(Bel then got off my lap and left.. I could have sworn Bel liked story's especially one's from Princesses?)_

_Great Bel brought Viper and Lussuria with him._

"Bel why did you bring Viper and the Idiot"

"Viper?"

"Shishishi, Looks like the princess knows all our names."

"Viper? How'd you know my name was Viper?"

"Kawaaaiiiiiiii, she really is a psychic"

"Mu, There's no such thing as psychics." _Mammon Said in an Irritated, Angry, confused, and yet emotionless dry voice_

"Shut the hell up you brat or ill surge you with knifes."

"Shishishi, the princess can't do that"

"Why cant I?"

"That's the Prince's"

"And you think that your Princess can't find out the secret behind that attack?"

"Awww, I knew you two would become a couple"

"Shishishi, its story time _(said in an I wont say this again voice)"_ said with a wide, eager grin waiting to hear where the Princess came from.

"Once upon a time two identical Princesses were born into Evil Royalty." _Bel now couldn't wait to hear what would happen, and Mammon wanted an explanation, Lussuria just wanted to see me flirt with My Prince_

"The selfish adults were assassinated by an Unknown revengeful mafia family. And the Royal family crashed down. Two Royal twins were forced into hiding by the selfish Royal Queen and King. Those Two twins were put into adoption and all the kids feared the two. The papers were singed and it was official the Royalty were stripped from their crowns, while being tortured by their Evil adopted mother and her Drunken Boyfriends.

On one fateful day the Older of the two was tortured to death. The Two mirrors Laughed until the last drop of blood was drained from the royal twin.

The only thing left inside the Evil Royal girl was Pain and hate. Wanting the death for her family seemed almost impossible. The girl tried to forget her other half by selling manga's and research on the animated world.

The Royal half gave up her passion and focused on money for the of running from that feared family.

When the time was right she escaped from the dreadful hell the mafia gave her. The young Princess ran through the pitch black night and ended up in a new world, the world that freed her from the hell she lived. In that world she parted from her old life and met her Prince charming. The End"

""Shishishi, Princess sounds insane."

"Mu, that's Impossible."

"That was so cute" (Lussuria said)

"The princess is good at telling fairy tales."

"And you say were insane?" _Where the hell did the umbrella freak come from?_

"The prince believes his princess"

"Thank you Bel"

**The prince and the Princess are alone the rest of the knight**

**WORNING---**

**It will become soft yoai next chapter.**

**Please review thanks**


	4. Embarreassment

**Everyone left the living room again except for Bel and Kurenai**

_I'm not that surprised that Bel sat back on my lap once everyone left_

"What are you…" _And just like that bel cut me off_

_Why does he taste so much like blood and metal? But I love this feeling, No I can't give in I cant like this lunatic. I tried to push Bel away but he just pulled me in closer_

"Shishishi, Did you like it Princess?"

I was speechless

"Uhh. No who would like something that tastes like a knife covered in blood."

And with that Bel walked toward his bedroom and waved me to fallow him

**In Bel's Bedrooms**

"Tell me Princess."

"What?"

"How is it possible?"

"For what"

"How can my princess throw the Prince's knifes without practice?"

"When I came to this world I found out that I can steal others attacks and become an exact replica as them somehow, either that or I had too much to drink before exploring the grave yard last knight." Damn I might be say mare than I should

"Shishishi, Show the Prince if you can."

_I some how tuned into Bel and copied his fan of knifes, and then threw them with precise aim at the dart board in his room._

"Principessa, are you old enough to drink"

"No I'm not"

_Bel looked shocked when I told him_

"Shishishi, how old are you"

"I'm 17"

_Bel was happy to hear that I could tell from his perfect smile growing larger than the Cheshire cat's._

_Bel Pulled my on his lap again_ "Shishishi, glad to hear that princess"

"Really why…" _I got cut off again_

_Bel Bit my lip to make it bleed then licked the cut. I pulled Bel in further to let him know that I want the kiss this time. _

_Bel pushed me off his lap and I fell on my back "_What was that for!"

"Shishishi" _Bel laughed his sadistic laugh, and laid on top of m, I pulled Bel in and Bit his lip to make it bleed just like he did to me, And of course I liked the blood off of his lip. Bel pulled me in further._

_The Prince's hand started to creep up my shirt._

"Prince what are you doing!"

"Shishishi" _I couldn't help but to Blush, not to mention that I actually liked the touch of Bel's soft, yet cold to the touch._

_I yelled in shock of The Prince's actions, Which sounded like a girl from in a horror film _"Belphegor!!!"

"Shishishi, Quiet Princess the you'll wake the others" _And sure enough we herd footsteps running to our door and the slammed it open, although bell still was laying on me with his hand in my shirt. _

_I looked at the others Squalo, and Mammon, in embarrassment, not because of Bel laying on but from the fact that all I was wearing was The Tank top with Gloomy Bear on it, and Black booty underwear._

_Of course Squalo has to yell, which I think encouraged Bel even more from His Cheshire cat like smile growing larger. Plus he still had some blood draining from his lip which made it look like he Bit it from a (Oh Shit I'm Screwed) kind of thought, Which was definitely not the case here._

"Voi what the hell are you doing to Kuranai?"

_Bel looked at Squalo as if he was an idiot_ "Shishishi, The prince was board"

_Mammon now speaks up, I think he was just as shocked as I was_. "stop harassing her Bel"

_Bel looked at me like are you going to tell them that you enjoyed it though, I guess I had to say something _"It's not Bel's fault you guys"

_Bel now looked confused like he didn't know where I was going with this, so Viper just had to test me to see if I was lying to them ._"Then what happened exactly"

"I told Bel that I had my Belly button pierced, and he lifted my shirt to see if I wasn't lying, I got shocked and he fell on me which made his hand go up further" _Fuck what'll happen if the don't believe me, well at least I told them the truth I do have my stomach pierced with a cute cross for the belly ring._

"Voi that's no excuse for flirting you fags"

_Bel was annoyed now and he sat back up_ "Shishishi, Squalo has a perverted mind"

_Of course mammon has to say something for the blood on Bel's lip was no excuse_ "Mu, What happened to your lip Bel"

"The prince bit it"

_Squalo was interested in where the conversation would go _"Why the hell would you do that"

"The prince missed the taste of blood"

"So you're now a Vampire"

"Ushishishi, Squalo's dumb,"

_I had to say something before Bel would go nuts from them staying in our room after dark and coming in without permission _"If there are no more fucking questions then get the hell out of our room" _I guess I was more irritated than I thought considering the tone of my voice._

_Mammon and Squalo left the room, _

"The princess is angry with me?"

"How can this princess be mad at her prince charming?"

_Bel went back to his original position _

"Shishishi, Princess will you do me a favor?"

**I am now planning to make a new chapter every day until the story is finished**

**This one was fun to Wright**

**What Eye color do you think Bel should have?**

**Red**

**Green**

**Silver**

**Brown**

**OR**

**Black**

**Please Review**


	5. truth Or dare With The Prince

**I dint own anyone besides kuranai and her sister pluss the pictures.**

**Sorry about the last chapter I said it was Yoai when I actually meant Bel X OC and I'm sorry if I'm a little OOC**

"Um it depends what that favor is"

_Bel looked the other way, like he was searching for something _"uh never mind princess"

"Ok…." _I was a bit confused especially since I thought Bel was going to ask me out_

_Bel turned back to look at me _"shishishi, play a game with the prince"

"What game?"

"I hide and you seek"

"I'm not playing hide and seek Bel"

_He stopped to think of another game that could benefit him in someway _"ushishishi, truth or dare"

"Ok."

_Bel's smile grew_ "Princess start"

"Ushishisi, Truth or dare?"

_I knew I would regret this game right from the start _"truth"

"Is the princess virgin?"

_I knew he would ask something personal _"uh no"

_Bel's smile left his face from some reason _"Did I upset my prince."

"No just not the answer I expected"

_I never liked it when Bel wasn't smiling it just doesn't fit him when he frowns _"Truth or dare Prince"

"Truth Princess"

_I leaned over to look out the window. It's bright out already I wonder what time it is.. _"What are you hiding behind your hair?"

_I knew he wouldn't answer that question. _"why does the princess need to know"

"It's my turn to ask the questions Bel." _I assumed that he rolled his eyes or was amused about what I just said_

"I can't tell you that princess, it's too personal"

"How is that personal?"

"Truth or dare princess." _Just at that moment Lussuria knocked on the door, I know this will agrivate bel to know end._

"Come out you two mommy made breakfast for you."

_Damn I'm really not that hungry but I don't know the rules in the house and I don't realy wont to get asked anymore questions or play the game anymore, who knows what'll happen in the end._

_Bel acted just like a kid _"Fine" _Said in a wine I really don't care tone of voice_

**Lussuria left the room**

"Do you have any clothing princess?"

_Fuck I didn't bring any did I o well but at least I have proof of my other world if they ask during breakfast _"no I dont" _I looked down at the floor wouldering what Xanxus would say let alone what Bel will do_

"Wear these"

**This is the clothing he handed you**

.com/image/gothic%20anime%?o=87

"These are adorable where'd you get them" _Bel looked away like he was ashamed or something_

"I had to wear it on a spy date with squalo" _Well he is the most feminine looking guy in the Varia_

_Bel Backed himself up by saying _"Shishishi, The prince looks good in anything."\

_I didn't bother to go into the bathroom to change, its not like Bel hasn't seen another girl before right? At least that's what I think since he acted so casual last night like it was second nature to him_

_Bel laughed at my actions _"Ushishishi, the Princess isn't shy at all is she?"

"Well no why would I be? You've Sean other girls besides me anyways."

"Shishishi, that's true"

_Bel turned the other way and changed right their as well. _"It's my room princess I wont get kicked out just so you can change here"

"That's fine with me" _I somewhat hope Bel doesn't turn around to look at me I know I'll blush like crazy_

_Bel didn't have any clothing on and I know because he walked over to me and stood right in front of me_

"The princess doesn't seam happy today why?"

"Bel don't walk over here with no cloth's on."

"Why not you said you weren't shy?"

"Well I lied alright" _At least I thought I wasn't lying, why am I blushing so badly I know im not embarrassed about this_

_Bel went back to his original place and started getting dress, I supposed he new I didn't want to get embarrassed already twice here _"Why would the princess lie to a prince?"

_I was totally speechless now. So I just ignored what he said _"I'm dressed so I'm leaving now Bel."

**Every one is at the breakfast table now.**


	6. reunite and a special sneek peak

**I own know one except kurenai and her past plus her photos. And Sorry that this Chapter is a Bit long.**

**My next story is about Mail jeevas and the Wammy boys from Death Note. So if you would like a sneak peek of my newest story that's coming out sometime this week there's a description at the bottom about the story. The story will be called (The things you didn't know about being an orphan) **

**I really encourage you to at least try my new story; you don't have to like Death Note to like this one. It's focused more about what's happening outside of the kira case, well at lest what's happening in the life's of the Wammy boys and what's going on around them.**

_**--------------------------------------- -----------------------------**_

_(Lussuria sounds overly happy)_ "Kurenai how do you like mommy's cooking?"

'-_- _(Kurenai's eyes turn red and stuff start spontaneously exploding, raises her voice in irritation, anger, and hate.)_ "I'm not your daughter and I never will be, you know why? My family's slaughtered, I'm an adopted freak that get tortured for a living, one of my mothers drunken ass hole boyfriend's killed my sister, and know one treats royalty the way they should, do you under stand now huh?! I hate family's all of them can burn in hell because every one turns against you."

_(Kurenai storms out of the Mansion while slamming the door behind her)_

_(Mammon sounded disappointed)_ "Mu, the place is now wrecked, and I'm not going to be the one to clean up and replace the broken items."

_(Bel's amused by all the commotion)_ "Ushishishi, the princess has a bad temper"

"Belphegor my office now!"

**(In Xanxus's office)**

"Bel."

"Ushishishi, yes boss"

"Seeing kurenai gets along with you the best here you will go and find kurenai, when you do tell her that if she stays with us we'll burn her mother's adoption papers, but in return she has to work for us."

"Ushishishi, then we'll have to adopt the princess so no one will suspects anything."

"Precisely Bel. When we adopt her, Kurenai will be your sister for cover up any suspicion people have on us because she's here."

_(Bel turned around to show that this conversation is over and he's leaving now)_

"Trash. Don't come back until you find and bring that brat back,"

Ushishishi _(Bel laughed as he thought there is no way I'd pass up this chance to live with a princess, let alone a princess that can take care of herself if some one attacks her. But what was up with her power? We'll find out soon.)_

**Kuranai's POV**

_*THINKING* (kurenai isn't angry anymore but is stuck in thought)_ _When the Varia comes and finds me I'll need to talk to Mammon alone for a while. I just hope he'll listen to what I have to say since this is important to me and hopefully it will be for him as well. _

_I know it was a bad idea to act out so rationally like that but I can't stand the thought of Lussuria being my mother, well that and the thought of family's after all I hate them. _

_I'm glad I don't live with my real parents anymore and I'm glad that I ran away from that skank and her drunks, that place was not a home it was hell not to mention that the people around me weren't my family. Home is a place that you can freely speak with people you trust and they'll listen to what you have to say, not to mention that they care about how you feel even when you're not around them. The people you are around trust you and you trust them back, it's a place of security and safety not a place that you should want to run away from. If you don't like the place then don't call it your home and don't call the people around you family members. That's not your family and that's not your home, the person who thinks of home will be the person who thinks they own you and treats you like a tool instead of a Human being. I should know how that feels from experience. _

_Although I also understand why they wouldn't like me, I'm a freak illusionist with Telekinesis. That part of me is inhuman, so I understand why know one trust's me besides The Varia, the Varia are like me, they also have inhuman abilities and they all live together, I think that's the only place that I will be able to at least pretend are my family even though technically they aren't' family at all. _

_Besides if I didn't blow up like that then Lussuria would never understand the reason families never work, or why I hate them. I know he'll still want to call me his daughter so I guess I'll let hi, seeing how the Varia will fall out of place sometime anyways, I know they will that's just how it is with assassins, maybe not now but it will happen one way or another.*THINKNING ENDS*_

_(Kurenai sits one the curb of the road, and waits for the Varia to come and get her because she's too stubborn to go back by herself.) _

**Bel's POV**

_*THINKING* Does the princess know it's a bad idea to show her true feelings towards things, even if you feel strongly about it, The Varia isn't a place she'll be able to that all the time. She will have to learn to control that anger and hide her emotions. Plus the boss will hate that side of her if she doesn't change it fast, but he can't kick her out because she'll be a good addition to the team. It'll also be good for her to try to control that power she has, if she snaps worse than she did this morning then were all asking to get killed, well every one except me of course because no one can kill a prince even if they tried. _

_Even my brother that had the royal blood in his veins couldn't kill me but he doesn't count he was an idiotic cockroach just like every one else back then, he had no reason to even have the title of prince, a prince has to be perfect, a prince has to be smarter and stronger than a cockroach like he was, even though that stupid cockroach is older than me, it's still not fair that a cockroach gained the title as hare to the throne. What fucking dumb ass would want a cockroach to take my place as hare; even if he's older it's not right for that to happen. I'm more suited for the throne than that thing ever will be. All those bugs were slaughtered long time ago. So what does it matter I'm the leader of the Royal family now, and know one else will be able to take that way from me. _

_When I find my Princess and bring her back the boss will most likely ask why she blew up like that. Besides I can tell that there is more to this story than what told us. What's she hiding? What's her deal? Oh, well it doesn't matter I'll find out in the meantime. *THINKING ENDS*_

**End of POV's**

_(Bel sat down next to Kurenai)_ "What do you want Bel?" _I know that's a stupid question._

"Ushishishi, The prince wants a sister." _I know the princess didn't expect to hear that one._

_(Kurenai is shocked)_ "Bel you hate families just as I hate mine why would you want…" _damn I hate it when he cuts me off like that but I'm sick of sitting by the road so I'm expecting him to take me back soon._

"Ushishishi, if the princess stay's with the Varia, then we'll burn your mothers adoption papers of you, and Boss will adopt you as my sister But he wont be our parent guardian seeing how were turning 18 next year."

_(Kurenai is crying with joy, not the annoying sobbing just lightly)_ I.I

_(Bel pulls kurenai towards him to comfort his princess and lets her lean on his chest)_ "The princess needs to control her emotions while she's at our place."

_(Kurenai stops crying and looks up at Bel with a look of thanks for being their for me)_ Xanxus would never let me stay their for free me let alone mammon. So what's in it for the Varia? _I knew that was also a stupid thing to ask since I knew already know what they might be planning._

**-**_**----------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------**_

**Please Review, and leave comments.**

**I have been grounded lately so I couldn't get to this chapter sooner but don't worry I have all the way up to chapter 10 dine and written in my story note book already plus I'm thinking of making a Death Not story next and I already know what it'll be about so if you would like so hints about the story before I post it up its petty easy just email me at … Sorry my word wont let me put my e mail normal so remember there's no spaces**

**Prince . e . ripper at G mail . com**

**I'll try to check my e-mails more often, but I mostly check them at school during study hall and home room. But since school is closed till this Tuesday because of swine flue I'll be checking them every day around noon or so. After all we have eleven cases of Swine Flue in my home town, my mother and father had it a couple weeks back. YAY NO SCHOOL FOR AWEEK**

_**------------------------------------**_

**Here's a bonus review for the people who are willing to read my Death Note story that I'll start sometime this week. If you don't want to read the review then just skip to the next chapter if it's up already up posted. **

_**--------------------------------------------------------------- -------------**_

**Ever since Matt can remember he has carried a book around with him. And not just any book, it's a book that he can write his own life experiences to look back on, every time he wrote something down he wrote the time day and year that it happened on. It doesn't matter weather they were the good or the bad times sometimes they were completely pointless that normally someone wouldn't put in a journal. But he loves looking back at the things he did back at the Orphanage, and the days he spent with Mello, Near, L, and Watari (their foster parent). He even wrote down every single time near got another toy from the orphanage and what the toy was, whenever he played with the toy and for how long he played with that toy. Not to mention every single time he experienced Mello snapping his goggles to get his attention when he was stuck in a game he was playing and the saddest thing at that time. When Mellow, L, Near, and him had to leave the orphanage and Watari. It didn't matter what it was, he wrote every thing down EVERYTHING! He loved that book, almost as much as he loved his family. But his family was the most important to him in his life despite the way he acted towards his obsessions with video games and cigarettes, plus his bad ass show off attitude didn't help all of the regret he had back then. WHAT HPPEND TO MAKE HIM REGRET SO MUCH?**

**Later in his life he ends up publishing a copy of his original book (after his temporarily death from getting shot by Takada Kiyomi's body guards). But Matt blacks out the parts of when he's a spy, everything about the Kira case and ever other cases him and his family was involved in, and his family's real names are. After all that's top secret to the public, and he doesn't want anything blacked out in his original Journal, so Matt made another copy for when he published his Book. Their would be no way in Hell that he would give out his original journal to anyone besides his family.**

**Surprisingly just a few months after the book got published some reporters wanted an interview with him, his orphanage family and some of his fans. The weird part is that one the fans that was their, Mello and Matt had already met at the worlds Hot Topic/Spencer's store. Both Mello and Matt thought she was cute But because of reasons they couldn't get together with the girl and they knew that, So they decided to drag her into the other side of Hot Topic and Walk away, but they didn't lock the door.**

**Please read my new story that'll be out sometime this week. Look for The story **

"**The things you didn't know about being an orphan"**

**It'll be rated either T or M under the character names A: Matt and B: All Characters **


	7. The Secret Mammon Did'nt Know

**I do not own KHR. But I wish I did.**

"Boss I'll work with the Varia, but in return, may I speak with mammon alone for a moment"

"Hm, whatever" (Every one looks at Kurenai with curiosity)

(Kurenai walks over to mammon) "Where can we go that nobody will interrupt us?"

"Mu, fallow me" (they walk down the hall and turn to the room on the left)

"Is this your room? It looks gloomy like my old one."

"Yeah, and its sound proof. What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about my brother."

"What doe's you having a brother have to do with me?"

"Well me my sister Yuki, and our brother were all identical triplets."

"What are you trying to get at? Your hate family conversations so why bring this topic up?"

"Viper, do you know you family"

"How do you know my real name?"

"Just answer the fucking question."

"I only know that I've got two sisters. Why do you need to know?"

"And do you know if their alive or not?"

"No I don't, and I could care less wither they are or not."

"Well I know them do you want to know who they are?"

"Mu, whatever. But first answer my question how do you know my real name?"

"I'm getting to that." (Wow he's a real pain in the ass)

"One of them is me and the other is Yuki. That's how I know your real name. But I've only heard story's about you."

"But how are we identical it doesn't make since you look nothing like me?" (Kurenai puts off her illusion, and her hair turns to beautiful silver and the triangle marks on her face appear, while she does this she also takes the illusion off of her photograph that she carries around every where her and Yuki look almost exactly alike only she had purple eyes and she had glowing red eyes.)

"Now I have another question for you Viper?"

"Mu, stop calling me Viper."

"Whatever. Can I tell Bell about you being my brother or do you not trust him enough for me to do that"

"Sure what ever so what you want. But if he tells I'll kill him."

"With your telekinesis?"

"What other power do I have that'll allow me to kill him?"

"That's true"

(Mammon signals Kurenai to leave his room, so she does)

Right before Kurenai walks out the door she says "thanks mammon for listening and for being their for me."

"Mu, what ever just go."


	8. sorry people

Sorry but I'll be ending the story here.

You know the lay down; Bel and Kurenai become a couple, So on and so forth...

Starting now all my stories will either be short one shot's, or short drabbles. Because this story as dragging on and it seems like it'll never end.

You have an imagination so you can fill in the rest of the story how ever you want it to end up... although I will finish my Death Note story because I know how that one will end and I don't know what to do with this one…I'm out of ideas sorry guys..


End file.
